Sweet dreams Russell
by sheli-isha
Summary: What if a certain assistant had a superpower and used it against Russell? Russell/Timmy fic. My first fic on Rules of Engagement


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but ideas**

**A/N: Not nearly enough of this pairing AU**

**Pairing: Timmy/Russell**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Rated M for sexual references, contains spoilers for season 7, slash and cross-dressing**

* * *

I had always known Russell liked me, bt to go as far as to track my movements? That was a little extreme, why couldn't he of asked me out instead? Wait! Ha, I forget he did once. It is Kind of flattering to be liked by someone like Russell. Its also rather cute that he's unaware of his attraction to me, not to mention annoying. He is so oblivious, really if the woman he started dating that looked and talked just like me wasn't an indication surely it was the reluctance to let me go after discovering it was really his assistant he was embracing.

I should be ashamed really, giving in for one, dressing like a female for another. However, I'm rather content with myself if not a little proud, after all Russell has been known for his love of the opposite sex.

I walked briskly into the office that night, skirt swinging just above my knees, high heels clinking on the floors. I wore perfume, one of which I doubt Liz owned, Beyoncé's 'Heat'. Make-up had been applied, no need for false eyelashes, a benefit of my Indian heritage. Light grey eye shadow, pink blusher, black mascara, clear lip gloss, light layer of pencil eyeliner just below the eyes to make them PoP. Light grey blouse with black buttons, black pencil skirt, wig of long, black straight hair. Plain black stockings, lacy black lingerie - figured if I would cross-dress I'd do it right. Fillers that would give the impression of a decent 'rack'. I debated wearing contact lenses, decided against it, wore my plain black rimmed spectacles. Light grey heels and accessories and I was ready to go.

* * *

"Timmy, if that's you could you tell that Romanian chick to stop sexting me," He looks up and sees me, "Why hello there," he says with a smile, **I would so love to see those lips around my-** Stop it Timmy. I walk towards him with a sway to my hips, lower my glasses a fraction and wink before resuming my walk at a leisurely pace towards his desk. I move his files to the side before sitting in front of him, I cross my legs slowly, biting my bottom lip. He licks his lips, glaring at me a little before standing up. I tilt my head to look at him **wish I was on my knees right n-** Timmy! I take a deep breath, he grabs my thighs and wraps them around his hips bending his knees slightly.

I resist the urge to chuckle as I lick my lips, I lean in and kiss him slowly and chastely. He deepens the kiss and I follow his lead, I smile as we break apart for air and give him my best 'bedroom eyes' he kisses me again, rougher with more passion I moan slightly. Once we've broken apart for air once more he lifts my chin to plant sloppy kisses along my collar, his warm breath sending a shudder through my body. He begins to place careful kisses along the side of my neck holding my thighs and I moan loudly. He brings one hand up slowly to palm my 'breasts' over the blouse I gasp and arch my back towards the table binging our pelvises a little closer together, he continues to kiss along my body in a descending pattern, I grab him by the hair and pull him in for a kiss. He brings one hand down to my knee, the other tracing lazy circles on my inner thigh. He moves back a little and his hand travels from my knee to my thigh, higher and higher until it reaches my panties brushing against the undeniable bulge, I buck into to him alerting even more so to my prominent male package.

He backs away, a look of horror on his face, I chuckle a little before giving him a straight face "Well Mr Dunbar," I state crossing my legs in a masculine manor, "Would it be safe to assume that you are sexually attracted to me," he gives me a look of befuddlement before pouting angrily "Timmy? Oh come-on," He gets a pained look on his face and leans against a wall he sighs heavily. "You mean to tell me, that I've been-" he looks thoughtful "We've been-" he looks like he's had a revelation "We almost fucked!" he yells I raise an eyebrow at him "You mean, you almost fucked me," Russell sighs and looks me in the eye "Whatever, look we're never to speak of this, ever!" I sigh and roll my eyes "What are we never to discuss, the fact we nearly fucked, the fact you were still aroused after figuring out my gender or the fact that you have blatant homosexual tendencies?" I ask in a matter-of-fact manor.

"None of it, and for the record I'm not gay," I sigh "You say that and yet your body betrays you, he puts a hand over his crutch and I chuckle "Enjoy the rest of your evening Mr Dunbar," I say before hopping of the desk and walking away, hips swaying smirk tugging the corners of my mouth, I turn around and catch him looking at my arse and he looks away quickly, I chuckle and walk out of the office.

I wake up with a smile on my face, half-hard. I call Russell in the morning, I almost feel sorry for him, but then I remember he's a douche and I'm back to disliking him. But I suppose it an abuse of my supernatural abilities, playing with dreams has consequences but come-on it is Russell Dunbar.


End file.
